I'm Coming for You
by fandomsenigma
Summary: Following the events of "Starcrushed." What will happen next? What's the deal with Marco? What's the deal with Jackie! And most of all, what's the deal with Star? ((Spoilers for Season 2 inside))
1. Chapter 1

"Wait! Star!" the Earth boy shouted desperately at his best friend as she ran away and up the stairs. He could hear Star's sobs as she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. Marco looked on in disbelief as the magic that was Star's room disappeared. It was like she had never even lived in it, minus the hole in the roof. "Star," he croaked out, choking back a sob.

Marco heard hesitant footsteps behind him, but couldn't be bothered to look up. "Marco?" Marco's head snapped up.

"Jackie? I thought you'd be gone by now!" Marco's face was tear streaked and blotchy, but none the less surprise was evident on the boy's face.

"Listen Marco, we'll deal with that later." Tears began to well up in Marco's eyes again as he resisted looking Jackie in the eyes. Though the consequence of that meant that he was left staring at the Princess's empty room. Jackie got on her knees next to her boyfriend. "Right now, Marco, I think you just need a friend." She pulled him into a hug, to which he didn't respond.

He was determined to stop crying, determined to be strong. But eventually the dullness and quit of the room became too loud and Marco couldn't hold it in anymore. His cries were agonizing and heart-wrenching, the noises amongst the tears animalistic and strangled. In any other moment, Marco would have been mortified. I mean, this is Jackie Lynn Thomas for Pete's Sake! He's liked her forever, he finally got her, and now here he is sobbing ridiculously into her shoulder.

"Hey Marco," Jackie jostled her shoulder to try to get Marco to sit up and maybe calm himself down, but the boy refused to move and refused to stop. "Marco, come on. Look at me." At that, he sat up, but it looked like it took everything he had. Marco lifted his eyes and forced himself to look his girlfriend in the face. His sobbing had finally subsided, but the tears still flowed in miserable streams down his tan face.

"You need to decide what you're going to do." Marco looked at her in disbelief. "You're not the safe-kid anymore, Diaz. You haven't been in a long time. You're the kid that goes on crazy adventures through different dimensions. You're the boy who's best friends with a space princess, and would do anything for the people you care about. So the question is, Diaz, whatcha gonna do?"

Marco's face was stuck in a look of bewilderment. Jackie added one more thing, "And Marco, I'm breaking up with you." His jaw really dropped then. Before he could protest she explained, "I could tell you guys should be together. I was just enjoying myself before one of you noticed. Thanks for the good few months, Marco. Now go get Star back."

Jackie got up and left the house with a quick goodbye to Marco's parents. Hearing the front door close, Marco was shaken from his trance and a feeling of determination overcame him. He left Star's room and headed to his room to think. He closed his door behind him and started pacing and talking out loud.

"Okay okay okay, Diaz you can do this! You just need to find a way to Mewni and go talk this out with Star.. It's not that hard — just think, Diaz, think!" His rambling was interrupted by a gleam from his desk. He walked over and realization hit him like a truck. "My dimensional scissors!" He cried.

Marco picked up the ethereal objects carefully, even though he's handled them hundreds of times before. This felt different for some reason. Like there was more at stake. His fingers closed around the blade, gripping the scissors tightly in his fist as his face molded into that of determination. He began searching his room for his backpack and started throwing things into it. Extra pair of shoes, sunscreen (can't get burnt), wallet, keys, swiss-army knife, and extra pack of clothes. He ran into the kitchen and threw a weeks worth of snacks inside just to be safe. He ran into the living room and saw his parents sitting there, heads close together as they talked in whispers — probably about him.

They looked up suddenly when he cleared his throat. "Marco, sweetie! There you are, we were worried about you." He could always count on his mom to worry about him.

"Yeah I was just in my room doing some thinking. And some deciding too. I've decided to go after Star. I have my dimensional scissors and a bag with somethings I might need. I can't just let her leave like that, even if she sends me right back home, I need to see her, talk to her, and get an explanation. We all deserve that much."

His parents looked at him with unease, like they didn't know wether to make him stay or not. Marco decided to clear up something else, "You guys don't know everything Star and I have done, and we've done a lot. We fight monsters from dimensions all around the universe. We have been close to serious injury - or even death - more than once. But the most important thing for you to know is that Star and I take care of each other. We have each other's back, and that's why we normally come out of battles perfectly fine. Star would go after me, so I'm going after her."

His father stood up and came over to put his hands on his son's shoulders. Mr. Diaz's eyes glistened with tears not yet shed. "We believe in you, son. Be safe, and go get her." He looked up at his dad in astonishment. That was way easier than Marco had expected! He looked over at his mom and she nodded her head.

Marco pulled his parents into a hug. "I love you guys. Thank you." He ran up the stairs, passing his room and running into the guest room — Star's old room. He stopped abruptly, taking one last look at the scissors in his hand. Marco took a deep breath, and cut a new portal to Mewni. _I'm coming for you, Star_ , he thought as he stepped through.

* * *

 _Hey guys I'm back! I've really gotten into Star vs. the Forces of Evil, so here's my first fic for it! Will be a multi chapter, hopefully with weekly-ish updates. Let me know what you guys think!_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _fandomsenigma xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

The uncoordinated "safe-kid" tripped out of the portal and tumbled onto the dusty ground of Mewni. Marco slowly got up, and dusted off his clothes. A bird sound overhead that sounded oddly like a vulture startled him, causing him to finally look up from his clothes. His mouth hung agape as he took in the desolate space around him. Marco was confused; Mewni felt empty. He saw the castle in the distance, and started to make his way towards it.

The earth boy looked around in confusion as the sounds of doors and windows closing echoed in his ears. He realized that Mewni wasn't abandoned, at least not yet. These people were _scared_. His heart wrenched inside his chest. These were Star's people, and they were so helpless. They were expecting a war.

 _A war they probably were going to get_ Marco's mind echoed as he dwelled on that thought. He was walking into a war. Maybe not an all out war, but a battle none the less.

Marco lumbered on, determined to get back to his best friend.

* * *

As he approached the looming gates that guarded the Mewni palace, Marco was faced with another doubt. _What if she doesn't want me here?_ He stared up at the shining gates, suddenly full of hesitation. He still wasn't sure what to do about the whole Jacki-broke-up-with-me-and-told-me-to-go-after-my-best-friend thing, but he needed to see Star. He needed to help her, even if she didn't want it.

 _It's like I told dad_ , the boy thought to himself, _Star and I have each other's backs._ By the time his self-loathing and self-doubt had ended. Marco found himself at the gates of the palace — completely unguarded. He was utterly shocked. _How could they just leave the castle unguarded right now?! Star and her family could be in serious danger!_

Marco hesitantly walked into the castle, suddenly aware of the fact that he had no idea where to go. The castle was massive, someone could get lost for days if they didn't know where they were going. Suddenly Marco felt a pull at his chest, almost as if there was a string attached to his heart. This string was pulling the Earth boy leftwards, and when he looked there was a long ominous hallway. Marco faced the hallway, and felt a tug straight ahead. His intuition was telling him where to go; or his heart if you liked that mushy-kinda thing.

Marco followed this pull, this _tugging_ , through endless hallways until he came upon a room. A locked room. But Marco knew that he would have to get into the room, but he had no idea how. And the pulling was increasing in tension, and begging to get more and more uncomfortable, almost painful.

His "Star" instinct as he liked to call it told him to "dip down" and try to use magic or his dimensional scissors. But his Earth instinct told Marco to just knock, as simple and stupid it may seem.

The Earth-boy knocked on the heavy wooden door, the sound echoing through out the ominous castle halls, sending a chill up the poor boy's spine. To his surprise the door opens, and he cautiously enters the dimly lit room. With a quick scan, Marco realized that no one opened the door.

His fear levels rising, Marco creeped further into the room. He jumps when suddenly a curtain falls with a loud _Crash!_ The light from the full moon shown down in a spotlight-esque fashion. Marco gasped at the sight of Mewni's princess, asleep, enclosed in what looked like a glass case.

Star looked utterly peaceful and absolutely gorgeous. Her trademark headband was replaced with her royal crown, her normally tame hair fell in elegant tendrils surrounding her shoulders. Instead of her usual fun and eccentric outfits, a simple light blue silk dress hug her fragile-looking frame.

Marco tentatively reached out his hand, softly placing it on the glass as he fell to his knees. He couldn't stop looking at Star. _I'm too late,_ the thought echoed in the Earth-boy's head. _I couldn't save her._

"I—I'm so sorry, Star. I didn't do enough, I wasn't fast enough—wasn't strong enough." Marco's voice broke.

"Aw, how cute is that? It really is quite adorable how _much_ you care for her. I wouldn't go through all this trouble for a silly, worthless girl." That voice rang in the ominous room. Marco whirled around and found himself face-to-face with…

"Toffee? You're supposed to be dead!" Marco couldn't believe it, this vile man, this thing, Is supposed to be dead!

"Yes, Earthing, 'supposed' is the key word in that sentence there. There is magic, dear boy, that you have not yet been exposed to yet. You see—"

"Yet?"

"Yes, Marco Diaz, 'yet'. Join me, join my growing army. You are strong and talented, and your skills are wasted in the hands of the Butterfly family. I need someone like you on my side, Mr. Diaz. Strong. Determined. Loyal."

Marco cut the lizard man off once again. "Loyal? Yes. To you? Never." Toffee's face remains neutral as Marco yells at him, shaking his shoulders and getting in the monster's face, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO STAR?"

Toffee easily pealed Marco off of him, "She was resisting too much. I gave her the same deal I gave you, but she turned violent. Eventually my power will be restored to a level in which I will be able to control Star myself, and get the power of the Butterfly family on my side.

"So basically you're waiting until you charge up like a battery so you can use mind-controly stuff on Star, make her your minion, and use her magic instead of just using your own?"

Toffee looked exasperated, "Yes, Marco, isn't that exactly what I just sai-" Marco took this opportunity to steal the keys off of Toffee's belt. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting Star back." Marco unlocked the case and caught Star as she fell out. His heart felt like it was in a million pieces as he looked at his beloved Star. He shook her and called her name but she still wouldn't wake.

"You fool," Toffee spat the last word like it tasted bad in his mouth, "She won't wake until I am dead. You have no one to help you now."

Marco looked up from Star's body and his face changed from one of desperation to one of determination. "You are going to pay for this."

"I'd like to see you make me."

* * *

 _Ooooo cliffhanger! Sorry 'bout that! And I'm sorry I subconsciously lied about the weekly updates - that just isn't going to be possible. It's second semester of my Junior year so I'm under a lot of stress right now and even though writing helps me relax, I just don't have as much time for it as I want to have! I will still try to update as often as possible. Thanks for all your support, and please leave a review if you can!_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _fandomsenigma xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Marco dragged himself off of the ground, spotting Star's wand next to the glass case Star was in earlier. Before he could get his bearings, he was thrown across the room. Toffee's magic was going to make this harder than he thought.

His bones cracked at he got up and ran towards Toffee, striking the monster at every opportunity.

Marco jumped grabbing onto Toffee's shirt and landing a few blows on his brow bone, leaving a deep gash. Marco stepped back, horrified, as the skin fused back together as if the cut never existed.

A sick smile crept onto Toffees face as he backhanded the Earth-boy, sending him backwards. Marco landed right next to Star's sleeping form, and right next to her wand. He reached his hand out, grasping for the magical object.

"Soon, your precious Star will be dead, just like her parents before her. And then, you will join them all. Did you really think that you cou—" The monster's words were cut off by his legs being swept out from under him.

His head hit the floor with a thud. Marco looked down at him, "You disgust me."

Toffee smirked at his ignorance, "Why, thank you."

Marco's eyebrows are furrowed together as he glared at the villain. He points the wand at his chest. "I am going to make you suffer."

"You don't have the gall," Toffee sneered, "You don't even know how to use that thing."

Marco's face twisted in anger, fire boiled at the bottom of his stomach and rose up, up into his chest. "I. HATE. YOU." A burst of light shot from the wand, a swirl of green and pink.

The light left a gaping hole in Toffee's chest. His hand covered over the hole as he looked at it in shock. His eyes came back up to meet Marco's as his body began to sway before falling backwards. "It worked," the earth-boy breathed.

He rushed over to Star's body, breathing but still asleep. "What?" His brows furrow in confusion. "Star," he screams, "STAR!" The boy shakes her body and screams as she continues to sleep. His head hunches down as he sobs. He lets her body drop slightly to the ground and he crawls to the spell book.

He chokes out another sob as he flips it open to the section Glossaryck was known to hang out it. The mystical creature floats up out of the spine, eyes closed. "Oh dear, what do we have here?"

"She-sh-she won't wake up! Glossaryck!" This is the first and last time Marco has ever seen Glossaryck look surprised, or dare he say worried. The look, however, was fleeting, and soon the all-knowing look accompanies the little-man's face again.

"Moon's gone?" Glossaryck asked, receiving a nod from the Earth-boy. "River?" Another nod. "And now Star won't wake up, even though Toffee said that she would if he was gone?" Frantic nodding.

"Well Kid, this is probably the only time I will ever be straightforward - don't tell Star - Her parents are dead, Star is now queen. The current Queen of Mewni is in a comatose state and we have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHEN SHE WILL WAKE UP!" Glossaryck pulls at his beard frantically. "Now I am going to backtrack a little, so hang with me kid. During the Blood Moon Ball, you and Star danced under the light of the moon, correct?" A nod. "In practically every dimension _besides Earth_ you guys are married. It's called a dimensional marriage."

Marco picked his chin up off of the floor. "What? So this whole time, I've been married?!"

"Ummmm, yeah. There's a few different ways to get a dimensional marriage. Obviously the Blood Moon Ball is one of the rarer methods but nonetheless effective."

Marco began to pace as the reality of what he had just been told. He rubbed his face with his hands and looked at Glossaryck, "So what does this all have to do with right now?"

"Welp, because you two are married, you are the acting King of Mewni."

"Excuse me? I'm the what-now?!"

"You are the King of Mewni, Your Majesty. I will take care of the Magic High Commission, the Mewmans won't be too hard to control so you'll have to do that, your parents, however, you'll have to convince, but I'll go with you."

* * *

His parents were definitely confused. "So you and Star got married, without knowing it, and now you have to be the King of Mewni because she won't wake up?"

Marco ricked back and forth on his feet, "Yep!" he replied, with a pop of the _p_.

The room was silent before Marco's dad spoke up, "Well, I'm proud of you, son. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my king!"

"So you guys are okay with this?" Marco asked surprised.

"We kind of have to be, don't we son? You are going to be a marvelous king!" His mother placed her hands on Marco's cheeks.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, mom."

His dad perked up again, "What about your school work, son? How will you finish school?"

"The castle will hire Earth tutors so I can finish school as quickly as possible. You guys are even welcome to live in the castle too, if you wanted."

"My goodness! Us, living in a castle, with our son as king! Can you believe it Sweetie?" Mrs. Diaz clasped her hands together as she gushed.

Marco chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's crazy alright. Listen, Mom, I have to pack and get back to the castle tonight — but you and dad take as long as you want to pack up and get ready! There's no rush."

"Well we can leave the house like this so that way we can come back when we want and it will be ready when we have to move back in! We'll just go grab our clothes and be down here waiting for you to be ready!" His parents ran up the stairs before he could respond. _Wow_ , he thought, _They are excited!_

Marco started to make his way up the stairs, smiling to himself as he did. This shouldn't be too bad. This will be okay until he can get Star to wake up, even if he has to go get her.

* * *

 _Hey gang! So this is the final installment for this fanfic! Eek! I can't believe I actually finished! There will be a sequel, but I have no idea when I will start it. Thank you guys for all the love and support! As always, favs and reviews are like candy to me!_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _fandomsenigma xoxo_


End file.
